


Perhaps

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: She tries to push it down, because she doesn’t want to be disappointed by her own assumptions. Yet hearing his speech, she can’t help but softly shake her head and say,” You’re actually a Muslim. You just say you’re not.”He looks up and without meeting her eye, whispers a single word, “Perhaps.”





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, based on a prompt I received on tumblr ~

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

  
“Maybe that’s why society needs religion. Democracy isn’t built on the idea that everyone’s different. It’s built on the idea that all people are worth the same. And that idea doesn’t stem from science. But I don’t know if it helps to walk around and pretend that there are no prejudices. What you have to do is show what Islam is.”

  
Sana listens to him and feels that old hope bubbling in her chest once again. That hope that first took root after her conversation with him about faith. To her it sounded like he hadn’t completely abandoned his faith, rather he was lost and needed to reconnect with it once more, in his own time. People who feel nothing don’t talk like he does, don’t act like he does, don’t think like he does.

  
She tries to push it down, because she doesn’t want to be disappointed by her own assumptions. Yet hearing his speech, she can’t help but softly shake her head and say,” You’re actually a Muslim. You just say you’re not.”

  
Once the words are out she bites the inside of her cheek, scared of the answer she’ll receive. And Yousef takes his sweet time. The quiet space between them expands and the only sound is of waves lapping beneath the dock, somehow soothing and frustrating at the same time to Sana.

  
But she doesn’t rush him, she doesn’t interrupt his silence, she waits.

  
Finally, he looks up and without meeting her eye, whispers a single word, “Perhaps.”

  
A rush of emotions flows through her as soon as it falls from his lips. “Perhaps.” She immediately repeats.

  
He nods. “Perhaps. That’s all I can give you for now.”

  
Sana understands. They’re both private in their own ways, and whereas Sana likes to have someone to lean on when she doubts her faith, Yousef is the opposite. His internal struggle is something he’ll come to terms with slowly on his own, and maybe he’s already on the path to resolution, but it’s a long road and all she can do is stay by his side, supporting him in whatever way he wants. Like he always does for her.

  
She smiles at him and asks him, “When do you leave tomorrow?”

  
“Morning.” He replies.

  
Then he tilts his head and with a smile that warms her heart he says, “But I’ll be back soon.”

  
With nothing left to say, she stands up and opens her arms. They hold each other close and for those precious few moments, everything is perfekt.


End file.
